


Sista försöket

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Social Anxiety
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Erik skrattar till lite ursäktande och fortsätter ”Jag är en dålig pojkvän. Jag vet inte vad Even ser hos mig””Inte jag heller” far igenom hans huvud innan han besinnar sig och rycker på axlarna.------------En liten fic med mycket känslor!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej hej.
> 
> Jag har inte glömt av "Gammal kärlek rostar aldrig" (skriver på nästa kapitel as we speak) men började skriva på den här mitt i alltihop. Har skrivit två kapitel och förväntar mig att den kommer bli runt fyra kapitel lång.  
> Alltså ingen megafic ;)
> 
> Tänkte publicera först när alla kapitel var färdigskrivna men kan såklart inte hålla mig. 
> 
> Patience is not a virtue of mine....
> 
> Om ni läser så lämna gärna en kommentar (och/eller kudos) då blir jag superduperglad!
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "All for Love" av Tungevaag & Raaban

Han står avslappnat lutad mot dörrkarmen in till vardagsrummet, har ett glas vin i handen som han, då och då, tar en klunk av. Han kisar ut i det dunkla rummet. Det är fullt av människor, en del av dem känner han väl, några är ytligt bekanta och andra är främlingar.

Han gillar att det är mycket folk. Då kan han försvinna i mängden och behöver inte engagera sig i det som sägs, har ingen press på sig att hålla igång en konversation. Han kan flika in något ibland, komma med en intressant vinkel som får andra att säga något istället. Sen lyssnar han bara, hör på när folk tar vid där han slutar. Och det folk har att säga, efter ett par glas, är oftast väldigt underhållande.

Förr skulle han absolut befunnit sig i mitten av allt, hörts och synts mest. Han skulle varit den som folk rörde sig runt, den vars uppmärksamhet folk sökte. Men inte nu. Han är inte längre den personen.

Han skulle vilja säga att han saknar den tiden då han, helt utan ansträngning, pratade lätt och enkelt med folk till höger och vänster, men det gör han inte, inte alls faktiskt. Han trivs med att stå lite i skymundan, befinna sig i bakgrunden.

Någonstans ifrån hör han Magnus skratta högt. Det bullriga skrattet ljuder i den fulla lägenheten och det får han att dra lite på smilbanden. Det gör honom varm inombords för det visar hur långt Magnus kommit. För Magnus har lyckats bra i livet, både socialt och karriärsmässigt. Vem hade trott det när de var tonåringar liksom? Magnus har kommit långt och det är något de kan tacka Vilde för, tänker han medan han sänder henne en tacksam tanke. Han hade trott att deras uppbrott för några år sedan skulle ha brutit ner Magnus men det hade blivit precis tvärtom. Magnus hade vuxit upp, tagit för sig och blivit en än mer fantastisk människa. Han önskar att det vore detsamma för honom.

Det var, för övrigt, Magnus som hade insisterat på att han skulle komma ikväll, som hade hävdat att han behövde komma ut och träffa folk och självklart hade hans vän rätt. Han behöver verkligen komma ut och socialisera lite. Han kan inte fortsätta isolera sig för evigt, även om han alltid känner sig något socialt obekväm i större folkgrupper.

Förut hade han varit social, framåt och ivrig att träffa nya människor. Men det var då. På senare år har det blivit allt svårare för honom att hitta den där entusiasmen han tidigare hade. Hans hjärna minns men resten av honom har glömt. Det finns kvar djupt där inne någonstans men det kommer inte ut. Det känns som ett oöverstigligt avstånd mellan att veta att det finns där och att faktiskt få ut det. Han har försökt men det går bara inte så han står lutad mot dörrkarmen, smuttar på sitt vin och observerar.

Jonas sitter på Magnus vinröda tresitssoffa, den som följt med sen de var tjugo år, den som hört och sett alla deras hemligheter. Bredvid sitter en av Magnus kvinnliga kollegor. Hon skrattar åt ett av Jonas dåliga skämt och lägger sen sin hand på hans lår. Jonas låter handen ligga kvar, lyfter sen blicken och får syn på honom där han står och tittar på dem. Jonas lyfter lekfullt på ögonbrynen och ler stort. Han, i sin tur; höjer sitt vinglas i en skål och mimar ”Lycka till” till svar. Jonas nickar tillbaka och riktar sen återigen sin uppmärksamhet till kvinnan bredvid.

Hans vin är slut så han lämnar sin trygga plats och beger sig ut i köket. Han finner snart bordet med alkohol och fyller på sitt glas från en bag-in-box. Ställer sig sedan vid fönstret och tittar ut, märker att det redan börjat mörkna. Klockan på väggen visar att det redan är en bra bit över 21:00 och han ler sorgset medan han tar en klunk av vinet.

Han står kvar ännu en stund. Köket är tomt och han njuter av att få vara för sig själv en stund. Han har funnit sig en tyst vrå i den annars packade och livliga lägenheten och har ingen brådska att ta sig tillbaka in till de andra riktigt än. Men allteftersom fylls köket av alkoholsugna gäster som han måste ge plats åt. Han backar undan, försöker göra sig så liten och osynlig som möjligt tills han uppgivet suckar och motvilligt lämnar köket.

Han balanserar det alltför fulla vinglaset med sina båda händer, är noga med att inte spilla ut något på Magnus kritvita matta. Hur någon vågar ha en vit matta framme på en fest går över hans förstånd.. Han lyckas ta sig tillbaka, utan att förlora en endaste droppe och pustar lättat ut.

Han står återigen vid dörrkarmen och tittar in, betraktar, håller sig i bakgrunden medan han tankfullt cirkulerar ett finger på glasets överkant.

Jonas är kvar på soffan, har nu sin arm runt kvinnan bredvid och smeker henne förstrött över ryggen samtidigt som det pratas med någon annan. Det första som kommer över honom, när han ser vem det är, är glädje och hans ben rycker till för att gå över, för att sätta sig ner med dem. Det går på ren impuls, på vana, han kan inte rå för det. Efter några steg kommer han på att han inte ska men då är det redan försent. Han står framför dem och kan inte vända om.

Han harklar sig och får ansträngt fram ett ”Hej”.

Jonas vrider lite obekvämt på sig och krämtar ”Even kom precis.”

”Åh ja” får han ut.

”Hej Isak” säger Even och ler stort mot honom.

De stirrar på varandra och han vet att han borde säga något men inget kommer ut. ”Kul att se dig” säger han dock till slut.

”Dig också” svarar Even och ser ut att verkligen mena det.

Han letar febrilt efter något vettigt att säga medan han försöker svälja. Det står helt still i hans huvud så han tar sig en klunk av vinet och hoppas på att det ska göra allt lättare.

”Dricker du vin” retas Even ”Det trodde jag aldrig att jag skulle få se”.

”En människa kan förändra sig, inte sant?” ifrågasätter han irriterat.

Evens ögon mörknar och svarar ”självklart, jag skojade bara”

”Jag vet” viskar han fram innan han ursäktar sig och säger att han måste gå på toaletten. Han känner Evens blick på sig hela vägen dit och får kämpa för att inte vända sig om och möta den.

Han låser om sig och står där så länge han tror det behövs för att övertyga de andra att han faktiskt behövde gå. För säkerhets skull, i fall någon står utanför dörren, spolar han toaletten, sätter på kranen och väntar ännu några sekunder innan han går ut igen.

Han går ut och står plötsligt öga mot öga med Erik. Erik av alla möjliga människor.

”Fan också” tänker han men säger ”Hej Erik. Så du är här?”.

”Ja, jag kom precis”.

”Jaha, ok”

De står framför varandra och väntar på att den andra ska säga något, vilket ingen av dem gör. Till slut är det Erik som bryter tystnaden och frågar ”Har du sett Even? Jag skulle möta honom här. Vi skulle egentligen ätit middag hemma hos honom men så fick jag jobba över.” Erik skrattar till lite ursäktande och fortsätter ”Jag är en dålig pojkvän. Jag vet inte vad Even ser hos mig.”.

”Inte jag heller” far igenom hans huvud innan han besinnar sig och rycker på axlarna. ”Jag vet faktiskt inte. Antagligen där inne någonstans” svarar han och pekar mot vardagsrummet.

”Ok. Tack Isak. Det var fint att se dig. Kanske ses vi mer under kvällen” säger Erik och försöker sig på ett leende.

”Det tvivlar jag på” vill han säga men ler tillbaka och nickar.

Han ser på hur Erik ser sig omkring i sökandet efter Even, ser på när Erik hittar Even, ser på hur de kärleksfullt omfamnar varandra.

Det gör fortfarande ont att se dem tillsammans. Det borde inte göra det men likväl gör det det ändå.

Han står fastfrusen och tittar på, kan inte väja undan med blicken. Inte ens när Even öppnar sina ögon och stirrar rakt på honom kan han förmå sig till att sluta. Han tycker sig se att Evens ögon är sorgsna men kanske har han fel och inbillar sig- önsketänkande.

Sen händer något han inte förväntar sig. Even drar sig undan från sin pojkvän, reser sig upp och går mot honom.


	2. Krossade hjärtan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett stort tack till Soapbark som tar sig tid att läsa igenom och komma med åsikter på innehållet.
> 
> Du är bäst!
> 
> Låt att lyssna på "Tårnet" av Kristian Kristensen

2.  
Even stannar rakt framför och ser på honom med en bedjande blick. Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra av sig själv så tittar undrande tillbaka, frågar ”Vad vill du?”

Even drar en djup suck och svarar ”Isak du måste sluta. Jag kan inte göra detta. Jag kan inte andas när du tittar på mig. Jag kan fan inte andas. Jag försöker gå vidare men när du tittar på mig…”

Han slutar lyssna och koncentrerar sig på att hålla masken. Han står alldeles still och försöker lugna ner sitt bultande hjärta. För vad var det Even just hade sagt? Hade Even givit honom ett sorts medgivande? Hade Even just insinuerat att han fortfarande betyder något? Han skakar förvirrat på huvudet och tittar sedan på Even som ser lika omtumlad ut som han känner sig.

Han börjar skratta- kan inte hindra sig själv- och sätter handen för munnen i ett försök att stoppa det från att komma ut men lyckas inte. Han är så förvånad, över vad Even har sagt, att han inte kan hjälpa det skratt som kommer ut ur hans mun. Skrattet ljuder högt genom lägenheten och får de, som står närmast, att stanna upp och titta i hans riktning.

Han tystnar då tvärt, ser sig omkring och inbillar sig att festen, för ett ögonblick, stannar upp. Det är små tecken som tyder på att den gör det- allt har plötsligt blilvit lite tystare, lite stillare. Han gillar inte uppmärksamhet, att bli stirrad på. Det får honom att känna sig obekväm. Speciellt nu när Even står rakt framför honom.  
  
Tyngden från Evens ord väger tungt på hans axlar, sitter som en klump i halsen. Han sluter sina ögon och försöker ta sig samman. Men från någonstans, utanför hans trygga bubbla, bakom stängda ögon, hör han Evens röst. Den penetrerar, slår hål.

”Hallå, hör du mig Isak? Hör du vad jag säger?”

Han nickar bejakande, biter sig hårt i läppen och möter sen Evens blå ögon.

Trots att han inte vill viskar han ”Förlåt mig”. Det kommer ut tyst, hörs nästan inte genom den höga musiken. Han viskar det så tyst att han undrar om Even ens hörde vad han sade. Men med tanke på hur Even stelnar till framför honom tänker han att Even måste ha hört.

Han står still och väntar på att Even skall säga något mer men inget händer så de står där stilla, mitt emot varandra, utan att säga något. Han fortsätter att vara tyst och förblir så ända tills han inte längre kan låta bli att säga något tillbaka. Han ser sig åter omkring, funderar lite, samtidigt som han känner hur frustrationen växer sig allt starkare. Helt oplanerat tar han Evens hand i sin och drar in dem på toaletten.

När han stängt dörren om dem väser han ilsket ”Du kan också sluta. Det förstår du va?”

När han väl börjat forsar orden ur honom. Allt han burit inom sig, under så lång tid, måste ut.

”Du kan sluta upp med att le mot mig. Du kan sluta upp med att bekräfta min närvaro. DU kan börja med att sluta titta på MIG och du kan sluta dyka upp på random ställen där det är troligt att jag kommer vara. Hör DU vad JAG säger Even?? Va? Gör du det?”.

Hans kropp darrar av adrenalin och han andas häftigt. Han har effektivt lyckats undvika Evens blick men nu känner han sig redo så lyfter långsamt sitt huvud och tittar trotsigt in i Evens ögon.

De stirrar på varandra tills Even, bestämt, för upp sina händer till ansiktet och döljer dem för honom. Han har alltid kunnat läsa av alla känslor genom att stirra in i Evens ögon och det vet Even om. Så på ett sätt är det ju egentligen en fin gest av Even att dölja sina ögon, för de vet ju så väl, båda två, att ingen av dem bör se, inte bör veta.

  
De har varit här förut och varje gång har de lovat varandra att det var sista gången, sista försöket. Om och om igen har de gett varandra en ny chans, låtit sig ha varandra, för att sedan misslyckas. De har kämpat för varandra- det har de- de har velat ha varandra och de har älskat innerligt.

Deras kärlekshistoria har betytt allt. Men de har tömt ut alla resurser, gett för mycket kärlek, haft för mycket känslor. De har gett tills det inte längre fanns något kvar att ge. Det är i alla fall så han minns det. Kanske fanns det andra skäl men dem vill han inte kännas vid.

Dold, bakom sina händer, står Even helt still. Isak vet att han borde gå därifrån och lämna Even ifred men han kan inte. Istället sträcker han ut handen och smeker den smått stubbiga kinden.

”Even?” säger han ömt.

”Ja?”

”Du borde gå tillbaka till Erik. Det som vi gör nu, här, är inte rätt mot honom och det vet du”

Det är vad han säger. Vad han verkligen vill göra är att ta Even i handen, leda dem ut från Magnus lägenhet, åka hem och lägga sig ner i sängen, lägga sin näsa i Evens nacke och känna doften.

Det kan han förstås inte säga så han manar Even till att gå tillbaka till Erik. Det är det enda rätta att göra.

Even ler bittert mot honom och viskar in i hans öra ”Du krossade mitt hjärta. Du vet det, eller hur?”

”Nej Even det gjorde jag inte! du krossade mitt!” viskar han tillbaka.

”Du vet ingenting. Du vet fan ingenting.” muttrar Even uppgivet.

Han böjer sig fram, ger Even en lätt kyss och svarar ”Du har rätt, självklart har du det- som alltid. Jag vet ingenting”.

Det finns tusen saker till han skulle vilja säga men han låter bli, trycker ner och håller tyst.

Nu vill han återgå till att dricka sitt vin ifred, stå ensam och tyst observera. Han tar därför några steg tillbaka, backar bakåt och tar avstånd samtidigt som han upprepar ”Gå till Erik!”

Han öppnar toalettdörren och går ut. Even tittar innerligt på honom, håller kvar blicken och låter honom äntligen se. Kärleken som lyser ur Evens ögon är outhärdlig att titta in i så han vänder sig om, orkar inte se, fruktar att han inte kommer kunna stå emot.

De går sida vid sida ända tills de kommer fram till dörrkarmen. Väl där lutar han sin rygg mot den och ser på hur Even armbågar sig fram, genom folkmassan, till Erik.

Han förlorar plötsligt balansen och är nära att spilla ut allt rödvin, rakt på den vita mattan, men lyckas, i sista sekund, undvika katastrofen från att hända. När han rätar på sig igen klinkar något mot hans glas. Han tittar ner mot sitt bröst och ser att halsbandet, med ringen på, synligt dinglar från hans hals. Han stoppar skyldigt undan den, gömmer den under sin svarta t-shirt och hoppas på att ingen sett.

Han lutar sig sen nonchalant tillbaka mot dörrkarmen, låtsas som ingenting. Då ser han Evens uppspärrade ögon- Even har sett.

Hans kinder bränner hett av att ha blivit påkommen så han slår ut med händerna som för att visa ”so what? Jag har kvar ringen, vad spelar det för roll?”

Men han vet att det spelar roll, han vet det. Det spelar roll.

 

 


	3. Regler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Återigen ett stort tack till finaste Soapbark som tar tid ur sitt liv för att läsa igenom och komma med åsikter. Du är så uppskattad. 
> 
> Låt att lyssna på (förlåt på förhand ;)) : "Ring meg etter midnatt" av Elly Ekko
> 
> Tack för alla kudos och kommentarer. De värmer verkligen!

Han brukar inte göra det längre, men ikväll, varför inte? Han har redan brutit flera av sina ”regler” så varför inte även denna? Han tar en klunk av sin vodkadrink (regel nummer ett: drick aldrig starksprit igen), ställer sen ifrån sig den och går mot Magnus vardagsrumsgolv som nu förvandlats till dansgolv- den röda soffan undanskuffad i ett hörn.

Halvvägs dit ångrar han sig och stannar till, vänder sig om, hämtar glaset han nyss ställde ifrån sig. Han sätter det mot sina läppar, sveper innehållet, grimaserar lite lätt och rynkar på näsan. En droppe rinner nerför hakan och han torkar bort den med baksidan av handen innan han ansluter sig till Magnus och de andra dansande människorna i mitten av vardagsrummet.

Han börjar dansa och bryter därmed gyllene regel nummer två- aldrig ALDRIG dansa på en hemmafest- speciellt inte med Magnus (sista gången han gjorde just det får honom fortfarande att rodna).

Magnus slänger händerna i luften och ropar ”Isak”, dunkar honom sen välkomnande i ryggen och puttar in honom i mitten av den stora ringen. Han tvekar först, tittar skeptiskt på alla omkring men tar sedan ändå ett par danssteg. Magnus tittar glatt på honom och ger en high five.

Han dansar tills svetten rinner av honom och har faktiskt, till sin stora förvåning, riktigt roligt. Han skrattar och ler, kan nästan minnas hur det brukade vara- förr, innan. Han är glad och känner sig, för första gången på länge, bekymmerslös. Det känns fantastiskt.

Han känner hur törstig han är så slutar dansa och lämnar dansgolvet bakom sig, går ut till köket där han blandar sig en rom och cola. Munnen är torr och colan läskar så han dricker upp halva drinken på en gång. Hejdar sig sen och fyller sig ett stort glas vatten. Han dricker upp det och återgår sedan till sin drink, dricker lite långsammare den här gången. Han är inte van vid drinkar längre och har dessutom aldrig kunnat dricka så mycket. Han är full nu, så där lagom härligt full, då man bara släpper lite på sina spärrar och det behöver han verkligen. Han behöver släppa på sina spärrar och inte tänka på hur folk uppfattar honom, han behöver bara få vara.

Någon kommer bakifrån och lägger en hand på hans axel. Av gammal vana rycker han till och tar bort den.

”Oj förlåt, skrämde jag dig?” Hör han en okänd röst säga.

Han vänder sig om och framför honom står någon han vagt känner igen men inte riktigt kan placera. Några sekunder passerar innan han får ut ”förlåt men jag...”

”Jag jobbar med Magnus. Jag dansade bredvid dig förut. Du hade ryggen mot mig så...” säger mannen med ett leende.

”Åh ja” svarar han och känner hur hans tidigare bekymmerslöshet sakta försvinner.

Han harklar sig besvärat och tar en klunk av sin rom och cola, sväljer ansträngt. För att ha något att göra fyller han på glaset igen och frågar, med ryggen vänd åt den andra personen ”vill du också ha en?”

”Ja varför inte” får han till svar.

”Jag heter Tommy förresten” säger mannen sen och sträcker fram sin hand för honom att ta.

”Isak”

”Jag vet”.

Han tittar fort upp och hinner precis se att mannen-Tommy- blinkar flörtigt till honom.

”Jaha ja” får han ut och sträcker fram sitt glas ”Skål”.

De för samman sina glas och nickar, dricker sedan under tystnad.

Tommy tar plötsligt hans hand och drar med honom ut till vardagsrummet, ut på dansgolvet.

”Ehh, jag brukar inte” börjar han först men ändrar sig sen.

Musiken är hög och lamporna dämpade. De dansar tätt intill, tillräckligt nära för att röra varandra men ändå för långt ifrån för att känna varandra. De viskar obetydliga saker in i varandras öron och efter ett tag börjar de treva med händerna, utforska varandras kroppar.

Han tänker förvånat ”är det inte svårare än så här? Är det verkligen så här enkelt?”

Det får honom att stanna upp, sluta dansa. Han hänger inte helt med. Förstår inte riktigt vad som händer. Jo han förstår såklart vad som händer- han blir flörtad med och flörtar tillbaka- men förstår ändå inte på något vis. Kvällen har tagit en helvändning och hans huvud hinner inte riktigt med. Han tar några djupa andetag, drar sina händer genom det fuktiga håret och tittar på mannen framför sig, betraktar.

Tommy dansar med slutna ögon, sjunger med. Låten som spelas är under all kritik, om du frågar honom, men Tommy kan alla ord och sjunger med utan att röra en min, utan skam. Han finner det oerhört charmigt och kan inte låta bli att le. Han ler och skrattar till, dansar sedan vidare, lägger sina armar om en lång nacke och låter sig njuta av att känna ett par armar runt sin egen.

Han kikar ner på klockan och ser att den närmar sig midnatt. Han trivs där han är och inser att det kommer bli en sen natt- och kanske, bara kanske, kommer han inte gå ensam hem. Med tanke på hur Tommy håller om honom så har han svårt att tänka sig det. Han kommer definitivt få sällskap. Han böjer sig fram och ger Tommy en kyss. Det är en sexig och frestande kyss, en kyss som lovar mer.

Om han ska behålla sin chill behöver han mer alkohol så han tecknar åt köket och får en nick till svar. Han lämnar Tommy på dansgolvet och går för att blanda dem ännu en drink. Han gungar i takt till musiken, då han tar sig över golvet, samtidigt som han försöker balansera båda deras glas.

När han kommer ut i hallen passerar han toaletten. Dörren är stängd men bakom hör han upprörda röster.

”Jag såg hur du tittade på honom. Vad gör du med mig om du tittar så på honom? Är du inte över honom ännu? Älskar du honom fortfarande?”

Han hör en röst svara och känner väl igen den.

”Kanske. Jag är ledsen”

Han inser snabbt att detta är en konversation han varken vill eller borde höra men lyckas inte gå därifrån, hans fötter är som fastfrusna.

”Fan. Erik. Jag är så ledsen. Jag kan inte rå för det.”

”Du är det ja” hör han sen.

Strax därefter öppnas dörren till toaletten och han ser hur Erik rusar ut, tar på sig skorna och lämnar festen.

Han rör lite oroligt på sig där han står, är definitivt inte redo att möta Even. Står han kvar kommer de helt säkert mötas i dörröppningen och det vill han inte. Han vet inte vad han ska ta sig till så gör det första han kommer på, han flyr, gömmer sig i köket.

Där väntar han en stund innan han vågar sig fram till bordet för att blanda till de två drinkarna. Han räknar långsamt till trettio innan han beger sig ut till dansgolvet igen. Tommy är kvar och dansar fortsatt. Han räcker fram drinken och ser sig omkring. Even syns inte till någonstans.

Hur mycket han än försöker infinner sig inte partystämningen igen. Den är borta, som bortblåst. Han knackar Tommy på axeln och säger ”Du, klockan är mycket jag ska nog gå hem”.

”Ok, vänta en minut så följer jag med”.

Han tvekar innan han svarar, vet att han antagligen bittert kommer ångra sig, men säger ändå ”Nej alltså, det går bra. Jag ska bara hem och sova”. Sen vänder han sig om går.

Han går raskt till närmsta spårvagnshållplats. Väntar tålmodigt tills en spårvagn kommer och hoppar på. Det är en ryckig färd då spårvagnen ideligen stannar vid alla hållplatser för att låta fulla människor gå av och på. Det känns som om han aldrig ska komma hem men, efter vad som känns som en evighet, är han äntligen framme och går lättad av.

Den briska höstvinden slår mot honom. Han huttrar till och knäpper sin gröna parkas,. Långt där borta kan han ana sin port och ökar stegen något, vill in i värmen. Vill lägga sig och inte tänka på det han hört. Vill inte tänka på Even.

Han tar upp nycklarna ur sin ficka och fumlar med att få in dem i låset. Det går långsamt, han är uppenbarligen fullare än vad han trodde. Till slut får han upp dörren. Precis innan den stängs bakom honom hör han ”Isak”.

Han vänder sig om och där står Even.

”Jag har ringt dig men du svarade inte”.

Han tar upp sin telefon och ser _' 00:03- missat samtal Even'_

Utan att tänka sig för frågar han ”Ska du med upp?” och bryter då den viktigaste regel av dem alla.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet av denna mini-fic.
> 
> Jag har inte kunna bestämma mig för en låt till det här kapitlet utan har fastnat för två.
> 
> Den första är en otroligt vacker version av en låt vi alla VÄL känner till. Den version jag lyssnat på, de senaste dagarna, fick mig att inse att jag överhuvudtaget inte lyssnat på orden innan, utan har fortsatt höra det jag hörde för över 30 år sedan. Den här versionen har fått mig att inse att texten faktiskt är oerhört vacker. Den är det!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7htt7UuxHL5wneOcMWJP5E?si=FJk51kliToqtxlPtL3lzPA
> 
> Den andra är låten "Pojken du vill leva med" av vapenbröder"
> 
> Lyssna om ni vill. ❤❤❤
> 
> Tack för att ni läst!
> 
> Kram

De går in tillsammans, han först och Even tätt efter. Han stannar till framför den första av tre trappor och stirrar, inser med växande oro att han endast har dessa tre trappor på sig att fundera ut vad han ska säga och göra när de väl kommer upp och in i lägenheten. Han önskar verkligen att han hade tänkt efter innan, innan han bjöd med Even upp men nu är det försent och han kan inte ångra sig. Det är bara att köra på.

Men för att köpa sig lite tid, för att förhala, står han still medan han knäpper upp sin jacka och långsamt drar ner blixtlåset innan han slutligen tar sig an den första trappan. Han tar ett djupt andetag och sätter försiktigt den ena foten framför den andra, steg för steg.

De når snart den andra trappan och Even håller sig fortsatt en bit bakom. Han funderar på att sträcka ut sin hand och ta tag i Evens men tar beslutet att inte göra det. Fortsätter istället bestämt att gå. Han hinner tänka att han inte borde ha bjudit med Even upp, att han redan där nere skulle ha frågat vad Even ville. Att bjuda upp är väl detsamma som att släppa Even tillbaks in i livet igen, är det inte? Och det vet han, ärligt talat, inte om han är redo för. Inte efter sist.

När de når den sista trappan sätter nerverna igång på riktigt. Han fingrar lätt på ringen under t-shirten. Den ligger tungt mot bröstet och helt pötsligt vill han ta av den, vill inte ha den nära, kan inte andas med den runt sin hals. Så han stannar till, drar i kedjan, snappar efter luft. Han hör hur Even kommer närmare, kan höra den tunga andhämtningen samtidigt som han kämpar med sin egen. Han vill inte visa Even vad han känner, vill inte ge för mycket- inte nu, inte här. Försöker därför rädda situationen med att låtsas som om hans plötsliga stopp beror på ansträngningen av att gå uppför trappor och inte på Evens närvaro eller ringar i kedjor runt en hals.

Even skrattar, berusat, till bakom honom ”Varför måste du bo högst upp, Isak?”

Han vänder sig om och försöker le ”Bra träning?”

”Javisst. Så som du flämtar tänker jag att det inte direkt har förbättrat din kondition”.

”Håll käft” får han fram mellan ansträngda andetag och fejkat skratt.

Even tittar misstänksamt på honom, ser självklart igenom och öppnar munnen som för att säga något men bestämmer sig tydligen för att låta det passera.

De går den sista biten lite fortare, lite ivrigare. Hans hjärta dunkar hårt i bröstet.

De kommer fram till dörren. 'Isak Valtersen' står det på brevinkastet. Han minns hur det, på en annan dörr, för längesedan, hade stått 'Even Bech Naesheim och Isak Valtersen'. Han förlorar sig, för en stund, i minnena och glömmer av vart han är, märker inte hur hans händer släpper nycklarna. De faller fritt mot det hårda golvet och det ekar högt i trappuppgången då de landar framför hans fötter. Even böjer sig ner och tar upp dem, håller dem hårt.

Han står passiv vid sidan om och ser på hur Even, efter lite tvekan, vant för in nycklarna i låset och låser upp, går in. Even gör det med en sån självklarhet, som om deras kvällar alltid slutar så här, som om det inte alls är längesedan, som om det var igår de var ensamma tillsammans på det här viset. Det retar honom lite. För vilken rätt har Even egentligen att bara valsa in i hans lägenhet och låtsas som om det inte ligger ett helt hav av tid mellan nu och då? Han slår det dock fort ifrån sig, låter det bero, är alltför trött och berusad för att låta sådana tankar och känslor få grepp om honom.

De står i hallen, har fortfarande ytterkläderna på. De står blickstilla medan han stirrar in i Evens rygg. Det skulle, återigen, vara så enkelt att bara sträcka fram en hand och röra men det gör han inte. Istället tar han av sig jackan, hänger upp den och går in i badrummet. Där öppnar han badrumsskåpet, undviker att titta sig själv i spegeln, vill inte se hur förskräcklig han ser ut och räcker sig efter tandborsten. Han borstar varje tand, tar god tid på sig.

Han hör hur Even tar av sig sin jacka ute i hallen och tar sig till sovrummet, hör hur sängen knirrar till då Even sätter sig ner. Han kniper hårt ihop ögonen, blinkar ett par gånger, innan han stålsätter sig och går mot sovrummet.

Han ställer sig i dörröppningen och observerar hur Even sitter på sängen och tittar sig omkring.

”Du har möblerat om” konstaterar Even.

”Ja, jag har väl det” svarar han.

”Den här fåtöljen är ny och du har bytt gardiner, de är gröna”. Evens blå ögon mörknar. ”Vad hände med de gula?”

Han tvekar innan han försiktigt säger ”Det var tid att byta helt enkelt”. Det ligger så mycket bakom de orden, så mycket som förblir osagt.

Even nickar och svarar ”jag förstår det” och vänder sig om, stirrar på honom, ber honom med ögonen att komma bort till sängen. Han låtsas inte förstå, kämpar med att hålla avstånd trots att han inte vill något hellre än att känna Even nära.

Isak försöker förmedla med sina ögon ”Jag är här, kan du se mig? Kan du se MIG?”

Kanske har de telepatiska förmågor för Even nickar åt honom, i precis rätt ögonblick, och sträcker ut en hand. Isak tar några steg närmare och sedan ännu ett par, sätter sig på knä framför, lutar sig in och lägger sitt huvud i Evens knä.

”Jag är trött, jag vill sova” mumlar han in i Evens knä.

”Ok då gör vi det”.

De tar av sig resten av sina kläder, tills de båda står där i endast boxershorts. De kryper sedan ihop tillsammans, i sängen, under täcket och somnar.

\------

  
Han vaknar tidigt och kan inte somna om. Han vänder sig om i sängen och ser att Even ligger kvar. Det knyter sig i bröstet av ömhet för Even ser så lugn och avslappnad ut i sömnen. Han stryker försiktigt bort en hårlock ur Evens panna, lutar sig sen fram och ger den en kyss. Even suckar, rör sig litegrann men vaknar inte.

Han ligger still och betraktar Even, njuter av att ligga bredvid och känner en lättnad skölja in över honom. Kanske borde han fyllas av förtvivlan, över att de är här igen, men det gör han inte. Han fylls av hopp och tänker att denna gång kanske faktiskt är den gång de väntat på, den de sökt. Han hoppas det och bestämmer sig för att sluta tänka efter, sluta fråga varför, sluta leta svar och bara acceptera.

Han lägger sina läppar mot Evens ena öra och viskar ”Sista försöket, ok?”

Even vaknar då äntligen, öppnar sina ögon, tittar rakt in i hans och viskar ”Ok”.

\----------------

”I can't be cool or nonchalant  
Call me an impulsive fool  
You're all I want  
You may be right  
It's too much to soon  
To talk of love all night  
In your bedroom  
I don't know why  
It always comes as a surprise  
To find I'm here with you  
You smile and I am rubbing my eyes  
At a dream come true"

(Pet Shop Boys- It Always Comes as a Surprise)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soapbark ❤❤❤


End file.
